The Game Of Love
by Deerskin
Summary: Bobby walks in on something he doesn't want to see, and runs away heartbroken
1. Default Chapter

The Love Game  
  
Remy was bored stiff Bobby was out at some bar. Probably  
  
with any random man he could find. This is what he does he claims  
  
that he loves me then leaves me to go with some other person and  
  
have a good fuck.   
  
  
  
Well two can play at that game but who do I want to be with  
  
tonight. I have to think of someone he would really hate to smell  
  
on me when he comes home later on tonight. Ah I know exactly who  
  
it is Logan. It would kill Bobby to know that I was with the  
  
Wolverine, who is so much more of a man than he will ever be.  
  
  
  
But the question is how I will convince him to join me in a  
  
quickie. I have to get him away from Kurt though and that will be  
  
a little more difficult. Well I have always fantasized about what  
  
that tail can do. Maybe I'll get them both, that could be fun  
  
too. Yes, that is exactly what I'll do. But how? (It was at this  
  
moment in time that Remy looked at his desk and saw a deck of  
  
cards and it dawned on him...strip poker).   
  
Now he just had to find Logan and Kurt together and pose the  
  
question to both of them. He found them in the game room playing  
  
pool. "So you almost done," he asked. They both looked up and  
  
nodded. "So ya bored too," Logan asked. Remy nodded, "so do ya  
  
want to play a game of cards with me?" They both shrugged and  
  
Remy took that as a yes so he waited until they had finished the  
  
game, Kurt won if you really wanted to know.   
  
They all went back to Remy's room, and sat down to play.  
  
(This is when Remy told them what kind of game it was going to  
  
be) "So tonight we will be playing a game of strip poker, just to  
  
let you guys know," he told the both of them.   
  
Kurt was very excited about this because he had always  
  
wanted to see Gambit naked. But he was worried about how far this  
  
was going to go, and if Logan could understand his attraction  
  
toward Remy.   
  
Kurt really didn't have to worry about Logan because he was  
  
just as interested in seeing Remy naked also. The cards were  
  
dealt and Logan was starting to sweat because he could smell  
  
arousal in the air, but he wasn't sure who it was coming from. It  
  
very well could be coming from both of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bobby was going to go to a bar and get drunk and probably  
  
sleep with any hot man he could find. But he was rethinking that  
  
on his way to the local club. He really did love Remy, and he  
  
knew it hurt him every time he went out. But did he ever ask to  
  
come too. No and he felt like shit when he would come home and  
  
find Remy sleeping on the bed, his face buried in a tear stained  
  
pillow. He knew he was the cause of all the pain, but some times  
  
he got bored and worried that Remy would just leave him. Because  
  
that happened to him before. (Bobby was in a destructive  
  
relationship with one of the card players, who it is you'll find  
  
out later).   
  
So tonight was different he decided not to go to the bar,  
  
but to go and buy a wonderful present for Remy. But what to get?  
  
It would have to be something very special to prove how sorry he  
  
was. He decided to go the mall and look around until he found  
  
something that caught his eye that screamed Gambit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The card game had progressed and all the men were down to  
  
their barest minimum of clothing. Remy had the most cloths on, he  
  
had his pants on. Logan was a little lacking in the clothing  
  
department, he had a pair of socks on. Before the game began Kurt  
  
knew that Logan goes commando almost all the time, he normally  
  
wears underwear when working out in the gym because the shorts  
  
really don't hide anything. Kurt was down to his boxers and  
  
couldn't keep his eyes of the almost naked Logan.   
  
Remy couldn't believe he was in a room with a naked Logan  
  
and a very close to being naked Kurt. The hand was over and it  
  
was time for him to loose the pants.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bobby had just purchased Remy's gift. He knew that he was  
  
going to love it. Now he just had to think about what he was  
  
going to say. How he was going to explain why he was afraid of  
  
being in a relationship so soon after the terrible ending of his  
  
last one.   
  
On the way home he called Remy's cell phone knowing that it  
  
was off and he left a voice mail telling him exactly why he was  
  
trying to destroy their relationship.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The card game had been lost as soon as Remy's boxers were on  
  
the floor. None of the men could hide their arousal anymore. So  
  
they moved the game to the bed.   
  
Logan kissed Remy hard on the lips, eliciting a long moan  
  
from their new lovers lips. Logan groaned as he felt something  
  
grab his erection. He broke away from the warm inviting lips to  
  
mark Remy's neck as his own. Moving down the warm body slowly  
  
making it wiggle beneath his menstruations.   
  
Kurt's tail was working on Logan's weeping member, and he  
  
slowly took Remy into his mouth. Remy could hardly think past the  
  
sensations the two men were causing. He was whimpering, and he  
  
started begging Kurt to come inside him.   
  
Kurt took pity on him and moved behind him and started to  
  
prepare Remy for him. He looked around the room to find some lube  
  
to use, he found some on the night stand next to the bed. He put  
  
some on his hands and slowly put one finger in then another to  
  
make is new found lover ready for him.   
  
Remy finding it difficult to focus on what was happening it  
  
was all going so fast. He knew he wasn't going to last long,  
  
because of all the sensations that were happening to him. Logan  
  
was bent over in front of him sucking him off and he could  
  
already feel the comings of and orgasm, Logan was working him  
  
self when he felt Kurt's tail start playing with him it was doing  
  
the same things to his ass that Kurt was doing to Remy. Kurt  
  
couldn't believe that he had two of the hottest men at the school  
  
in bed with him. He was trying to make this the best sex that  
  
Remy has ever had. But he knew he wasn't going to last must  
  
longer, his thrusts were becoming less controlled and more  
  
erratic. Remy tensed and came hard into Logan's warm mouth, Logan  
  
took everything that Remy had to give him. He tasted different  
  
than Kurt more spicy. It was very different than anything he had  
  
ever tasted before.   
  
Suddenly they all heard a loud gasp in the room and all eyes  
  
flew to the door. Where they all saw a very shocked Bobby, who  
  
could not believe what he was seeing and he really hoped it was a  
  
nightmare that he would awake form and he would be with Remy in  
  
bed and they could laugh about it. But after a few minuets it  
  
dawned on him that he wasn't dreaming what he was seeing was  
  
real. His first love was tangled in bed with his current love.  
  
His eyes were filled with tears as he ran from the room. All the  
  
lust that was in the room was suddenly gone from the room.  
  
Remy throw some pants on not caring if they were his own and  
  
ran after the man he just crushed. He found him out in the yard  
  
laying in the grass crying his eyes out, because he had just  
  
decided to put the past behind him and move on with Remy and he  
  
came home to tell him that, and what did he find the man he  
  
wanted to spend the rest of his life with in bed with none other  
  
than Logan the man that broke him, and left him with out a word  
  
of apology. This he would expect from Logan but not Remy he  
  
thought Remy was better than that. He didn't know if he could  
  
ever move on or even trust anyone else after this.  
  
Remy was worried about Bobby, but slightly glad because now  
  
he knew what it felt like every night when he would come back  
  
smelling like someone else. He got down to tell Bobby just that  
  
when Bobby hit him in the face and told him that it was over and  
  
to get away from him. Remy did just that and he went back to his  
  
room to take a very long shower. He scrubbed himself until he was  
  
raw and he still felt dirty.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Remy checked his messages and that is when  
  
he found the one of Bobby's from the night before. After hearing  
  
what Logan had done to Bobby, how he had just left and started  
  
sleeping with Kurt without ever breaking up with Bobby, and Bobby  
  
finding out in the worst way possible. He walked in on them, just  
  
like last night, in his bed. He told how it had taken him so long  
  
to get over that, and that he trusted him and was ready to really  
  
give his all in their relationship.  
  
"Oh, God I'm just as bad as Logan," Remy thought to himself,  
  
"Shit I'm an idiot. He went in search of Bobby to beg  
  
forgiveness.   
  
He found Bobby right where he left him on the ground in the  
  
front lawn curled up in the fetal position sleeping. "Bobby  
  
please forgive me for what I did, I love you so much," Remy said  
  
quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so tired of  
  
waiting for you to come home. Bobby woke up and looked at his  
  
love and listed to what he was saying.  
  
All Bobby said to Remy was, "No." 


	2. Answers

Someone asked me why they are all gay  
  
The answer is it's more fun that way  
  
Don't worry I am planning on writing some straight stuff in   
  
the chapters to come. So if ya don't like the gay stuff just wait  
  
for the fun straight stuff I can come up with 


End file.
